The present invention relates to a method of producing thermally shrinkable and electromagnetic wave proof tube internally or externally covered with a metallic net-like sleeve woven by soft zinc coated copper wires so as to make the electric cords arrangement in the tube neat, signal transmissions in a higher quality, appealing to eyes and durable against abrasion in use. The net-like sleeve can be woven by means of a weaving machine with different number of soft zinc-coated wires, such as 16, 24, 32 and 48 wires to obtain net-like sleeves of various densities and sizes. A so woven net-like sleeve is expandedly supported by a hollow metallic tube into shape and it can be adhered to the outer or inner surface of a thermally shrinkable plastic tube. The metallic net-like sleeve can shrink along with the plastic tube when heated. It not only can neatly bind electric cords in a tube but also makes the tube appealing to eyes, durable against abrasion and anti-electromagnetic wave in practical operation.
A conventional method is used to produce hollow plastic tubes which are thermally shrinkable when heated so that electric power lines, signal cords and various wires can be integrally housed and neatly packed therein when heated. However, the prior art tubes are made of plastic material in a rather thin manner, thermal heating easily makes the thickness of the wall of such a tube unevenly distributed. The tubes can be broken out of friction or abrasion in practical use.